To Torture an Archangel
by TrekkieL
Summary: An old enemy of the youngest Winchester, Sam, is out to hurt the young hunter, and what better way to do it than by torturing the one he holds most dear to his heart, his boyfriend, Gabriel? By torturing the Archangels wings, thats how. Wing!fic. Fluff, mush, torture. Established Sabriel with mentioned Destiel. Rated T for torture. Written by me and the beautiful Feebleplatypus.


_**Written by me and the fabulous Feebleplatypus. The first and every other paragraph are hers, the second and every other are mine. Enjoy:**_

Sam and Gabriel sat on the sofa, watching a movie. It wasn't often they had a night without hunting, so when they got a night off, they liked to spend it together. Sam laughed as one of Gabriel's wings tickled his nose when he was trying to stretch them out. Gabriel noticed what he had done and wiggled his feathers a little, just to hear Sam's laugh for a little longer. He then stretched out his wing a little further to wrap it behind Sam's back and around him. He knew Sam liked it when he did that, he always said that his feathers were soft. Sam nuzzled into Gabriel's feathers, breathing in the scent of him. He reminded Gabriel almost of a puppy, his large eyes, his nature when he was with Gabriel.

Sam played around with Gabriel's wings, running a hand up and down the stunning gold tipped white feathers.

"Here." Gabriel smiled, pulling out a loose feather and giving it to Sam. Sam looked slightly shocked and concerned. "It was loose, Sasquatch. You have it." Gabriel smiled. Sam whispered a thanks, stroking the feather.

They were disturbed by a knock at the door.

Both Sam and Gabriel looked at each other, neither of them wanting to move from their current position.

"I'll get it" Sam sighed, kissing Gabriel's head and tucking the feather into his shirt pocket before getting up.

Sam walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" Said Sam to the unfamiliar man at the doorstep.

"Winchester" The man gave an evil grin. Gabriel poked his head around the living room door to see who it was.

"Sam, get back! He's a demon!" Gabriel shouted. Before Sam could run, the demon had a firm grip on him.

"Oh, Gabriel too?" The demon's face twisted once again into that evil smile "What a bonus" the demon sneered. Out of nowhere, another demon appeared behind Gabriel

"Gabe!" Sam Shouted, but it was too late. The demon had him too.

Sam woke up in a room that was too grey and dusty for his liking. He was confused. He had been grabbed by a demon. Gabriel had too, then they'd both been knocked out with some drug... Gabriel! Sam opened his eyes, completely awake and alert now. He scanned the room. He was chained by the wrists and neck to some wall, as was Gabriel, with his head slumped forwards, on the other side of the small room.

"Gabriel?" Sam prayed that Gabriel was alright.

"Hmm... Sam?" Gabriel stirred, lifting his head. Sam would have done anything to run over to him, to move the stray hair out his face and hold him right, kiss his face gently and tell him it was okay... But he couldn't.

"Gaby? You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm good, Sasquatch. You?" Gabriel gave Sam a smile.

"I'm okay."

Gabriel checked the shackles on his wrists.

"Yeah, enochian warded, as I thought. They're not stupid, whoever they are, they know how to contain an angel" Gabriel let his hands flop down to his sides again. Just then, a group of three demons entered the room, all dressed in black, one wheeling a tray which looked suspiciously like it may hold torture instruments.

"Hey!" Yelled Sam to the demons "Who do you work for?" Gabriel stayed silent. The demons smirked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Winchester." one of them said.

Another figure entered the room. Gabriel shivered and suddenly looked terrified.

"Sam..." He said, shakily. Sam looked over to the almost quivering Gabriel

"Gabe?"

"I can sense the presence of another angel. And going by the force of the grace, I think I know which one"

"Well, who is it?" Sam asked, concerned. If something could have got Gabriel this scared, it must be bad.

"It's Lucifer" Gabriel almost whispered. Instead of being scared, like Gabriel imagined he would be, he turned to fiery rage.

"You! I'm gonna rip your heart out!" Sam yelled. Boy, Sam could be terrifying when he was angry, Gabriel thought. Lucifer stepped into the centre of the room, into the light.

"Me?" He said, teasingly "What have I ever done to you, Sam?" He smirked. Sam almost shook with rage.

"Why is Gabriel here?" Sam growled. Lucifer shrugged.

"Well, he saw me take you, and an archangel could tell your brother, help him find you, create and army of angels. I don't want anyone finding you until I'm quite finished." Lucifer smirked.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" Sam asked, fear creeping into his voice now that he realised Gabriel was involved.

"I am going to make your life... A. Living. Hell." Lucifer spat, taking a large knife from the tray.

"Sam!" Gabriel cried out. Lucifer looked at him.

"I've killed you once! I can easily do it again!" Lucifer snarled, turning back to Sam with the knife.

"Why do you want to make my life a misery? You've already done it, what, three, four times over?" Sam said, not letting his fear show.

"My, has it been that many already?" Lucifer put a hand to his chin in mock thought. "I didn't think it was that bad"

"Let's see, there was the year that you followed me round in dreams, trying to get me to say yes for being your stupid vessel. Second, you possessed me and killed Cas, bobby and nearly Dean. How about the time in Hell where you chewed up my soul like a dog toy. The time you were in my head and sent me to a freaking mental hospital. And then, if that wasn't enough, you killed Gabriel." Sam spat, tugging at his chains in anger.

"Wait, I was in your head?" Lucifer said genuinely confused. Realisation dawned on him slowly and he laughed evilly. "You hallucinated me? When your soul was rammed back down in you, you hallucinated me? How sweet, you must really think a lot of me, Sam" He moved a hand to his hip and fanned himself in mock flattery. Sam cursed internally, he had forgotten that wasn't really lucifer when he was in the mental hospital.

"I hate you." Sam snarled. "I fucking hate you!"

"My my, Sammy. There's really no need for such language." Lucifer smirked. "And I'm doing it because I can. You were my only ticket to destiny, my vessel. The younger brother, rebellious of their fathers plan. You denied me that." Lucifer growled. "You sent me back to the pit. And now, I'm going to make you PAY!" Lucifer drove the knife into Sam's shoulder. Sam screamed and Gabriel looked away, a lone tear running down his face and resisting the urge to scream himself.

Suddenly, Gabriel had an idea. If he could tune in to angel radio, just for a few seconds, he could try and put out a beacon, get hold of Cas, and he could come and save them. It would take him a while to get through though, the enochian sigils on the chains sapped most of his powers. Meanwhile, Lucifer was getting busy with Sam.

"You two" He pointed at two of the demons who were standing on guard by the door. "Strap him down" The demons nodded and wheeled in a long metal table, straps and buckles running all the way down. The two demons undid the chains that were holding Sam to the wall and pulled him upright. Despite his injury, he still squirmed and struggled as best he could. His efforts were fruitless though, as the demons pinned him to the table as Lucifer slowly did up each buckle over his body.

"Now then, Sam." Lucifer smiled that terrifying, wide smile "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He picked up a short knife, with a sharp, jagged edge and lifted Sam's shirt. He placed the knife against the skin at the top of his hips and lightly traced the hipbones, and followed the knife up to the ribs. The jagged edge of the blade wasn't deep, but it tore away the surrounding skin as a straight blade would not. Sam screamed and grunted loudly, trying to refrain his shouts of pain.

Lucifer got bored pretty quick, as he wasn't getting a good reaction, so he drew the knife deeper. Gabriel was torn between looking at Sam to comfort him or looking away to focus on his beacon. Sam tried not to cry out still.

"You're so boring, Sammy." Lucifer pretended to yawn. "We're gonna have to go deeper." Lucifer picked up the knife and traced the veins on Sam's arms, stopping when he got to the neck. Gabriel whimpered and tried to struggle against his bonds.

"Gaby, it's okay." Sam tried to reassure his archangel.

"Hold on. Gaby?" Lucifer grinned. "You two? An item?" Lucifer laughed. "You're not the one I should be hurting, Sammy!" Lucifer motioned for his demons to return Sam to his chains.

"I think it's you I should be hurting." Lucifer grinned, pulling the knife from his back pocket.

"No! Leave him alone!" Sam cried as the chains snapped back into place. Gabriel looked determined.

"No. I wanna play with this one." Lucifer smirked.

"Gabe, no! Gaby!" Sam screamed and thrashed at his chains, blood pouring from his slashed veins.

"It's okay kiddo" Gabriel said, voice almost a whisper, a sad smile on his face. His wings were no longer bouncy and gleaming white, but instead they were droopy, grubby, drawn in to his sides slightly. He was thrown down on the table and trussed up like Sam was just seconds previously. Sam sat, desperately pulling his chains and screaming Gabriel's name in the corner, tears now streaming down his face, mixing with the blood and grime.

"Sasquatch..." Gabriel looked at Sam desperately. "It's gonna be okay."

"Well isn't this precious!" Lucifer mock laughed. "The great Sam Winchester, reduced to tears, but not because I've just crafted your skin. No. But because I tied your boyfriend to a table. Isn't that sweet guys?" Lucifer laughed with his other demons. Sam scowled.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sam cried, only because he had nothing else to cry.

"That's gonna be hard. I'm the one who's going to kill your boyfriend." Lucifer turned to Gabriel with the knife.

"Kill? No!" Sam screamed. "Not again! Please, no!"

"Oh no. Not now. Later, after he's been crafted too." Lucifer smirked. He turned to Gabriel, placing the knife against Gabriel's shoulder, but deciding to go lower. Not to his chest, but to his stomach. He thrust the knife in and twisted it. The scream that tore from the archangels throat was not human, it was worse.

"Gabe! Please stop! Stop screaming, please!" Sam cried, unable to take it. He help his hands over his ears in hopes it would block out the noise, but it didn't. It didn't even muffle it.

"It's okay" Lucifer said, feigning comfort "It can't kill him, it's not an angel blade" He smirked "Doesn't mean it can't hurt him though. In fact, I can use this to my advantage... I can play for as long as I want, as rough as I want, and he won't go passing out or dying on me" Lucifer grinned at Sam. Sam grunted, seething with rage and pain. Lucifer turned back to Gabriel, and picked up a longer, thicker blade, smooth and sharp this time. He dragged the knife up to the angel's collarbone, and placed the blade lengthways down it. He pushed down the knife to the bone and dragged it all the way across the collarbone.

Gabriel screamed again and Sam wished that Gabriel would just pass out, but he was an archangel. Archangels couldn't pass out.

"Please, leave him alone. Torture me, please." Sam sobbed, never taking his eyes off his angel.

Sam was scared. Gabriel without a cheeky grin and a twinkle in his eye was frightening. Gabriel's face contorted in pain and he pulled against his bonds. To see the strong archangel so easily broken hurt, and Sam knew lucifer knew that too.

"Archangel of Monday, angel of The Lord. Some angel." Lucifer turned to Sam. "Is he always this weak? No wonder he left heaven. Couldn't face his father?" Lucifer grinned. Sam could see Gabriel was struggling stop screaming, tears running down his face, mirroring Sam's.

"Lucifer, please." Sam begged, but lucifer ignored him.

"Sasquatch... Tis okay... 'M fine." Gabriel winced as he spoke. Lucifer laughed.

"No, Sammy. It's not okay. He's not going to be fine. He's going to be DEAD!" Lucifer growled, walking over to the tray and collecting a small pot of acid.

"Brother, please." Gabriel looked up at Lucifer. "Why are you doing this?" Lucifer shrugged.

"It's fun" He said. Slowly, he tipped the tub, so just the tiniest drop of acid came out and landed in the open wound. Gabriel screamed and grunted as it sizzled at his flesh, the burning pain coursing through his veins. Sam yelled, forming almost unintelligible words.

"Hush, brother, can't you tell you're upsetting your pretty little boyfriend over there." He gestured to Sam in the corner. "I've gotta say, you made a good choice with that one, Gabriel. I mean, I've been inside him too, and he's very nice" Lucifer smirked as Sam yelled at him from the corner.

"You shut your mouth!" Gabriel shouted, straining on the chains.

"Temper temper, dear brother." Lucifer shushed. "You don't want me to tip this all at once now, do you?" He smirked.

"Go to hell!" Gabriel growled.

"Been there, done that. Tortured Sammy's soul." Lucifer laughed. "I've got a new trick." Lucifer winked, putting down the acid and walking over to Sam.

"No! No, you leave him alone!" Gabriel cried. Lucifer ignored him, removing the tie from around his neck and using it as a gag for the younger Winchester.

"There. That should shut you up for a while." Lucifer grinned. "You'll need your energy once I'm finished with your angel."

"Sasquatch! It's alright, I promise." Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes. "I'm okay."

"Hold on, pretty boys. What's this?" Lucifer asked, taking the feather from Sam's pocket. "You like his feathers, Sammy?" Lucifer smirked. "Well, I think I know what to do next." Lucifer used the bloodied knife to cut the feather in two, then winked. Sam cried through the gag.

As Gabriel's wings were currently drooped over the edge of the table, the tips laying on the floor, Lucifer ordered the demons to get two more tables and strapped his wings down, fully stretched out. Sam could see from the corner that they were clotted with blood and mud, all dusty. Lucifer ran his hands down the left wing. Gabriel grimaced, trying to wriggle him off.

"You always did have such beautiful wings, Gabriel. Such a pity that there won't be much left of them" Lucifer shrugged and pulled out a handful of feathers, leaving a bare, raw patch. Gabriel didn't cry out this time, but a tear rolled down his face.

As Sam cried through the gag, he could see that Gabriel was more upset about losing the feathers than the pain.

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Gabriel whispered as lucifer pulled out another handful. Sam was confused. Why was Gabriel sorry?

"Hey, you two." Lucifer turned to his two trusty demons. "Get me a box of matches and some petrol." Lucifer grinned. The demons nodded and left. Sam cried through the gag again.

"It's okay, Sam..." Gabriel sobbed. "It's okay..."

"No, Gabriel. It's not. It won't be." Lucifer told the archangel. As he walked over to Sam, grabbing his chin and looking him in the eyes.

"This is just the beginning." Lucifer smirked. Sam would have spat in his face, had the gag not been there. Just then, his demons came back with the items he'd requested.

"Ah, good good. Now, I'm not gonna do it all at once, no. That's too quick and then, I have nothing to play with." Lucifer shrugged. "So, we're gonna do this, a few feathers at a time."

Lucifer picked up the petrol but then stopped in thought.

"Oh, I know how to do this" He smirked and turned to the demons again. "Why don't you hang him upright" He said, looking at the space underneath the hollow stairs, just big enough to hang the angel up with his feet just off the floor, arms outstretched, wings out in their full span. Once he was in place, Lucifer grinned. Gabriel's head hung limply, wishing, praying to pass out. Sam screamed, his noises muffled by the makeshift gag.

"Now then" Lucifer grinned at Gabriel "Let's set these wings alight shall we?" He held the first few feathers on the tip of his wing and dipped them in the petrol. He struck a match, and held it to them. Suddenly the feathers burst aflame, and the flames quickly travelled up the long feathers, disintegrating them as the fire passed over them.

Gabriel cried as he felt the feathers burn. Not really from the pain, just the thought of losing them. He looked over to Sam, who's face was covered in blood, dirt and tears. Gabriel forced a smile, which apparently only made Sam cry even more. Gabriel looked to the ground, thinking about how he may never get his feathers back. He might, but he might not. Archangels had never lost their feathers before. He thought about those evenings he could embrace Sam with his wings while they watched Dr. Sexy or some other show. He thought about the few times Sam was ill with the flu, so Gabriel had sat on the couch, Sam's head in his lap and his wings wrapped around the young Winchester to keep him warm. Maybe never again...

"You're quiet." Lucifer snarled. "We can fix that." Lucifer grabbed hold of the top of the wing, where the bone was. Sam's eyes grew wide as he tried to yell. Gabriel had just accepted the facts.

"It's okay, Sasquatch..." He trembled, his voice breaking as tears fell down his face. Lucifer laughed and snapped the bone, earning a scream from the archangel.

Gabriel looked over at his broken wing, the far half hanging limply, as if it was about to fall off. He whimpered in pain at the sight of his wings. broken, bare and bloodied. Sam sat in corner, hair stuck to his bloody, dirty face. Suddenly, Sam saw a figure at the door, behind Lucifer. From his silhouette Sam could see he was fairly tall and had stuck up hair, large wings and a long coat. The figure ducked behind a crate as Lucifer turned around, his back now facing Sam. There was the faintest sound of flapping wings next to Sam and suddenly the figure was crouching next to him, silently removing the gag. Now he was in the light, Sam could see who it was.

"Cas? How did you find us?" Sam whispered to the crouching angel who had now moved on to undoing his chains.

"There was a small beacon put out to me on angel radio. I could tell the from the frequency it was Gabriel, but it cut out before I could pinpoint your exact location. That's why it took me so long to find you."

"Thank god you're here, Cas. We need to get Gabe some help." Sam whispered. Castiel looked over to lucifer, who was looking behind the crate.

"We don't have much time. Find a way to get out. I'll untie Gabriel." Castiel told him. Sam nodded. Castiel flapped his wings and appeared next to Gabriel, immediately working on the chains. Sam slid under the torture table, grabbing the knife resting on top. He grabbed the foot of a demon near him, pulling him to the floor and stabbing it's arm. Sam drank the blood from the demon, feeling the power circulate around his body in a wave of relief.

Unfortunately, lucifer had heard the bang of the demon hitting the floor, and turned back round to see castiel lowering Gabriel to the floor and Sam missing.

Lucifer used his powers to slam shut the door, no one was getting away under his watch.

"Sammy" He called, voice echoing dangerously throughout the room "Come out come out wherever you are" In the very furthest corner of the room, hidden in the darkness and shadows, Sam stood, draining the very last drops out of the demon's body. He stood up, breathing heavily, blood dripping from his mouth. He stepped out into the light to face Lucifer.

"Oh Sam..." Said Castiel, the tone in his voice almost pitiful. Lucifer grinned when he saw Sam, face smeared with his henchman's blood.

"Ah, Sammy. The little demon boy once again." He smirked "Joining my team again are you?"

"In your dreams" Sam snarled, feeling the blood course through his body, feeling more powerful than he had in a long time.

Sam glared at lucifer before closing his eyes. Lucifer looked confused. Suddenly, lucifers eyes and mouth gave out a brilliant orange light before the body of lucifer, or rather the vessel, fell lifeless on the floor. Sam wiped his mouth and opened his eyes. He breathed, allowing his body to relax before running over to Castiel and Gabriel. Sam picked his weakened angel up off the floor, sitting him upright. Gabriel turned to Sam weakly, his golden eyes taking in his hunter. Sam ran his hands up and down Gabriel's vessel, examining all the injuries and determining the worst injuries. Gabriel, too weak to move, slumped against Sam's chest, sobbing and clutching at Sam's shirt.

Castiel was shocked to say the least. He had never seen his big brother so... Broken.

"Shh. Gaby, I'm here. We're gonna be alright." Sam kissed Gabriel forehead, rocking him back and forth.

Castiel looked at the empty vessel on the floor, confused.

"Sam, last time you had to drink a whole car bootful of that stuff to defeat Lucifer, and even then it was a struggle. How did you do it from just one demon?"

"Well, he can't have been out of hell for long, we would of picked up on him. And if Hell does the same thing to him as it did to me, then it would have weakened him, by a lot. Granted, it was a long shot, but I would do anything for Gabe" Sam replied as he smiled down at Gabriel, stroking his hair in comfort. "Oh, and Cas?" Sam looked into Cas' eyes, deadly serious "Don't tell Dean what I did... I'm not proud of it." Sam muttered, glancing at the dry demon on the floor. Castiel nodded

"I understand, Sam. I won't tell Dean. But you will have to be locked up whilst we wait for the effects to wear off, you know that, don't you." Sam looked down at the floor.

"Yes. I know. Let me get Gabe home safely first though, won't you?" Castiel nodded.

Castiel touched Sam's shoulder and used his flight to carry Sam and Gabriel back to their house, collapsing after he did so.

"Cas? Oh, right. You can't carry people easily... Do you need anything?" Sam asked, picking Gabriel up bridal style and laying him gently on the sofa.

"No, thank you, Sam." Castiel replied, picking himself up off the floor. "I should return to Dean. I trust you will stay here with my brother, and you won't go anywhere or do anything reckless." Castiel tilted his head.

"Of course, Castiel. If you sense anything, you can come pick me up." Sam replied, sitting on the sofa beside Gabriel, gently moving the stray hairs out his angels face. He looked up and saw Castiel had gone.

"Sam..." Gabriel whispered.

"Shhh. No, Gabe. Don't try to speak." Sam stroked Gabriel's cheek, looking into his archangels golden eyes.

Gabriel's face looked confused and lost. His eyes broken and no longer carrying the spark they once had.

"Sam..." He tried again.

"Hey, Shh. It's okay." Sam sighed, kissing Gabriel's hand.

"'M sor... Sorry." Gabriel whimpered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gaby. Nothing." Sam smiled. "Nothing."

Sam went into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a large first aid box.

"It's lucky me and Dean are always getting into scrapes like this, so we have all the equipment to fix you up" Sam smiled warmly to reassure Gabriel.

"Is it okay for me to bandage your wings?" Sam asked, not wanting to hurt the angel any further. Gabriel nodded, curling in to Sam slightly. Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead before he moved to treat his wings. He picked up a roll of white bandages and slowly began to wrap the large, slightly featherless wings, wiping each section with a damp sponge first to remove the majority of the blood and dirt.

Gabriel whimpered as Sam hit a tender spot.

"Sorry..." Sam apologised, kissing Gabriel's cheek. "I don't want anything to get infected." Sam told him. Gabriel nodded.

"I don't like seeing you like this..." Sam sighed. "You're always happy and making jokes, and seeing you like this... It's not right." Sam took Gabriel's hand in his own, looking at Gabriel. "It's my fault. I invited you over. You wouldn't have been hurt if you weren't there, and you were there because of me. I'm sorry..." Sam whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Sam..." Gabe shifted slightly. "Not your fault..." Gabe smiled weakly.

"We both know it is..." Sam muttered, beginning to bandage the other wing. Gabriel began to stare at Sam's face. Sam caught his gaze.

"What?" Sam asked, finishing tying the bandage on his other wing.

"Nothing... You." Gabe answered. "Your arms..." Gabriel tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, you're my first priority right now." Sam replied.

"Here" Sam said, producing a lollipop from the bottom of the box, smiling "Keep your strength up" Gabriel smiled as Sam unwrapped the sweet and placed it in Gabriel's mouth. Next, Sam lifted up Gabriel's shirt to treat the large stab wound by his stomach, He disinfected it carefully, Gabriel wincing at the pain slightly.

"Sorry" Sam apologised, kissing the angel's cheek carefully.

Sam wanted to bandage the stab wound, which required Gabriel sitting up, so Sam wrapped an arm around his angels shoulder, pulling him upright. Gabriel winced, and at one point cried out, so Sam kissed his forehead again.

"As soon as I've done this, we can do what you want." Sam smiled slightly, wrapping the bandage around his archangels stomach.

"Cake." Gabriel replied. Sam laughed.

"We can cuddle and eat cake and watch Dr. Sexy if you want to." Sam finished bandaging his angel and helped lay him back down.

"Hmm... You're Dr. Sexy." Gabriel muttered, biting the lolly off the stick before throwing the stick on the floor.

"You can pick that up when you're better." Sam nodded to the stick. Gabriel smirked and shoved the stick under the sofa. Sam smiled back.

"I guess I'll do it then." Sam sighed, picking the stick up and walking towards the kitchen with the stick and medical kit.

"Sam..." Gabriel groaned. "You need to... Bandage your arms..." Gabe reminded Sam.

"I'll do it when we've finished watching telly" Sam smiled.

"No... I'll wait. You fix yourself up" Gabriel said, a look of concern on his face. Sam sighed.

"Fine, I won't be long" Sam picked up the disinfectant, wincing and breathing in sharply when it hit the wounds. Gabriel's hand brushed Sam's leg for a little comfort. Sam smiled at the angel as he picked up the bandages. He quickly secured some bandages to the worst patches and tied them up. Gabriel gave him a look.

"What? I can't do my whole arm, I'll look like a mummy!" Sam said, jokingly. Gabriel smiled, a sight that gave Sam joy every time he saw it.

"You know... I was planning on taking us for a picnic tomorrow." Sam sighed, sitting beside Gabriel. Gabriel sat up and repositioned himself so he was sitting beside Sam.

"No! No, you lie down!" Sam instructed the archangel.

"Sasquatch!" Gabriel moaned.

"Lie down, you child." Sam ordered.

"Fine." Gabriel moved so he lay down on the sofa, but with his head in Sam's lap.

"Actually, I like lying down." Gabriel smiled, drawing swirly patterns on Sam's trousers with his finger. Sam ran a hand through Gabriel's hair.

"Sasquatch?" Gabriel's tone changed from light and happy to cold and serious.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Sam asked.

"No, well yes, but that's not it." Gabe sighed. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to... I don't know if..."

"If what, Gaby?"

"I don't know if my feathers will grow back." Gabriel frowned. "I might not be able to wrap them around you again..."

"Gabe? Why does that bother you?" Sam's asked.

"Well, you love it." Gabriel sounded confused.

"Yes, I do, but I love you. I would rather have you without wings than no you at all. It doesn't matter to me. You'll always be beautiful, and you'll always be my angel." Sam smiled.

"Really? You mean that?" Gabriel asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Sam replied. Gabriel smiled. "Do you want chocolate?" Sam asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Gabriel answered and Sam smiled, placing two squares of chocolate in his mouth.


End file.
